Melting the ice
by lady luck 170
Summary: The beybladers compete in the European championship to qualify for the world championship, once again the teams come together again to attempt to beat Tyson, however, the Blitzkrieg boys are one member short from qualifying and recruit another member who knows about their past but who is she though?Why does Tala let his guard around her so easily?
1. Prologue

*****Prologue*****

The children ran as fast as they could away from the guards, through the darkest depth of the abbey. "Don't let them escape, we can't afford it!" shouted one of the guards, Amelia turned quickly to see how close they were to catching them and hoped this nightmare will be over soon, "We're gonna be outta here soon, I promise" said Tala as he grabbed her hand and ushered her to keep up. Both could see the training ground at the end of the tunnel, feeling so close to freedom with the others on the other side waiting for them, but suddenly more guards blocked the entrance! Amelia let out a small cry but Tala refused to admit defeat and took Amelia to another route but was blocked by the other guards that eventually caught up. The kids stood with fear trembling through their mind with the consequences of attempting to escape, Tala whispered to his friend "It'll be ok" and held her hand tightly behind him. That's when they heard the footsteps approaching nearby from the shadows of the abbey and the familiar face came into the light, his expression remained emotionless but his presence strikes fear into their heart. Boris eventually broke the silence "I have to applaud you two getting this far and so close, did you really think I can afford to let my best candidates go?", Tala quickly responded "We're done with this, I would rather rot outside than stay another day in here!". "Is that so? What about your other friends here, or would you rather they suffer at your cost?" said Boris, Tala felt a pang of guilt in that moment and did not consider those who would be left behind, Boris continued to play the guilt trip "I'm sure they would benefit the extra training at your expense". Amelia however could not let this guilt consume her and let the others suffer at their cost and screamed "Please don't punish them, it was my decision to leave, Tala tried to stop me", Boris looked at the pair and signalled to the guards to take Amelia away swiftly, however Tala attempted to hold onto her tight and refused to let her be taken but he could not hold her any longer as the guards separated them, she stared into Tala's eyes and whispered "It'll be ok" and smiled to reassure him. Despite this he continued fighting the guards off but was held tightly in place. He turned to Boris and expressed his anger but Boris just chuckled and said "Clearly my boy, you need more electrotherapy to control your emotions too. Have you not understood emotions is for the weak, Amelia has demonstrated that", Tala pleaded "Please, let me go in her place" silence filled the room briefly but Boris broke it "Take him to solitude and amplify the voltage, soon you'll thank me for this" as they descend back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The news of the famous Blitzkreig boys are recruiting an additional member for their team to compete in the European championship, the location was confirmed in across Europe but the boys were due to arrive in their last location, London. Amelia watched the live news coverage of the boys departing from the plane with a flock of fans waiting for their presence, Bryan was the first to step out followed by Spencer and Kai and finally Tala, she felt her heart beating quickly from excitement and debated with herself whether she should attempt to qualify or whether it was best keeping her identity unknown to them. Her companion and supervisor Alex watched the reporter reporting the live coverage and asked Amelia "Are considering competing for a place? "Amelia responded, "Possibly, assuming this won't affect the task". "Every factor is being considered and as long as your identity is not revealed, it won't affect the task. We just need to gather enough evidence against Voltaire and his new minion competing and finally stop him from recruiting candidates to terrorise and dominate the world" said Ben and knowing from Amelia's past experience in the abbey, her relentless attempts to escape finally worked but was less fortunate for those left behind. She turned her attention back to the screen and watched as Tala announced the time and location for recruitment for today in Trafalgar Square, the reporter turned to the location assembling the arena ready and the long queue of potential beybladers awaiting to show off their opportunity. Amelia heads back to her locker and changes into her ripped black jeans and cropped grey t shirt, fits her navy gloves and clips on her belt holding her launcher and blade and finally tying her long navy hair in a ponytail and moved her bangs out of her eyes to make sure she looks the part and picked up her bag pack.

The location was busy and mixed with many bladers hoping for chance to compete with the boys, the process eventually reached the final round with the last candidates standing to battle for last one standing. "Congratulations to the final candidates reaching this stage, however this process is not over. You will all have to compete against the remainder candidates from tomorrow's recruitment for the chance to compete with us, so report back tomorrow" Tala announced. The boys made their way back to their room to discuss the potential candidates from today, Spencer searched for one of the forms of the candidates "Something wrong?" Bryan asked as Spencer continued to flick through the forms until he found the picture of Amelia "Was there anything familiar to you about her? Her performance and defence strategy is similar to how we were taught don't you think?" said Spencer. Bryan analysed her form and responded, "I did notice but she doesn't seem familiar to me, I don't remember that many girls in the abbey?" Spencer paused and thought about his time in the abbey trying to remember the girls that were there, he only seemed to remember two but was convinced one was remove but his thought was interrupted by Tala and Kai entering the room. Tala asked, "Have you spotted a potential?" Bryan responded "Not quite but did either of you notice the girl called Sky?" both boys shrugged unsure but couldn't remember from the number of people competing to notice, Spencer showed them the form and picture "There's something about her strategy that reminds me of our training, but I only seem to remember two girls in the abbey". The other scan the picture and remembered one girl, Tala spoke "There is one but I don't remember her name or what happened to her?" Kai recalled a memory too "There was one that did train with us frequently but it can't be her? Boris disposed of her". Tala looked at the photo again but questioned whether it was her the one he attempted to escape with the others that night, however his memory was not clear and couldn't remembered that night. He remembered a girl and that he was beaten before being strapped into the electrotherapy as punishment for attempting to escape. The boys dismissed this quickly and talks turned to discuss about watching Sky's performance and the others in the final battle tomorrow.


End file.
